1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device package and a method of manufacturing thereof, and more specifically, to a light-emitting device package and a method of manufacturing thereof which can effectively suppress a hot spot phenomenon while effectively increasing a beam angle of a light source emitted from a light-emitting diode element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, light-emitting devices manufactured by adding aluminum (Al) or indium (In) to gallium nitride (GaN) have become popular due to a long lifespan, low power consumption, superior brightness, and an eco-friendly factor not harmful to the human body and the like, as compared to conventional incandescent bulbs or the like. In particular, a light-emitting device, also known as a Light-Emitting Diode (LED), providing white light has been further in the spotlight.
Such a light-emitting device is used, for example, for illumination of an automotive vehicle, traffic lights, a backlight unit (BLU) of a liquid crystal display device or the like, owing to the advantages described above.
Recently, the MacAdam Ellipse Rule has been suggested as an index for evaluating whether or not color coordinates measured at an artificial light source are the same as color coordinates seen by the human eye. The MacAdam Ellipse Rule provides 4 steps of criteria. In the Americas, an artificial light source not complying with 3 steps of the MacAdam Ellipse Rule is not permitted to be sold. In order to satisfy 3 of the step criterion of the MacAdam Ellipse Rule, it is very important to reduce color deviation of white light.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2008-0070193 discloses a phosphor film formed by applying a phosphorus material on the surface of a film of a resin material. When the phosphor film is attached to a light-emitting diode element, it is difficult to reduce color deviation of white light, since the phosphor film is not effectively attached at a desired position due to electrostatic force or adhesive force generated between the phosphorus material and the film of a resin material. As a result, there is a problem of reliability since adhesive force between the LED element and the phosphor film is poor. In addition, an LED element employing the phosphor film uses a lead frame, and since a light-emitting region is limited due to reflection at side walls of the lead frame, a hot spot phenomenon of a narrow beam angle and concentrated luminance is intensified.